This invention relates to expansible chamber motors, and more particularly to a reciprocating air motor of this class.
The invention is especially directed to a reciprocating air motor comprising a piston reciprocable in a cylinder with valving mechanism incorporated in the piston for controlling the delivery to and exhaust of air from the cylinder on opposite sides of the piston to effect reciprocation of the piston.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents found in a search on the invention and considered in the preparation of this application: 2,863,600, 3,094,938, 3,737,254, 4,325,285, 4,521,963, 4,610,192.